1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timing devices and, more particularly, to a timing device in combination with a thermostatic-control unit for controlling heating conditions within a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known at this time, various problems have arisen in the environmental balance of the earth's resources; and there is a world-wide shortage of natural fuels which are being depleted at a very rapid rate. The shortage has become such a serious problem that means must be found to reduce the waste of these natural resources. At present, natural gas is used for heating homes, office buildings and other such domestic and commercial structures which have certain periods when they are not used or occupied; hence, the need to heat such structures during these known periods provides many wasteful hours of natural gas and energy.
Generally, the well-known, thermostatic control is used to control the temperature within a building by setting a temperature-control switch to turn the heating unit off and on according to the predetermined temperature setting. That is, if a certain temperature is desired in a building, such as a home, that particular temperature will prevail as long as no one changes it or turns the unit completely off. Hence, if a home is set for a temperature of 70.degree. during the night and the setting is not changed or turned off during the unoccupied period of the day, the heating unit will continue to operate at that temperature -- thus wasting very needed fuel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a timing device in combination with a thermostatic control, wherein the unit is prevented from operating during pre-set times. When such a device, working in conjunction with the well-known heat controls, is put into operation untold amounts of natural gas can be saved.